parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Race of a Lifetime
Narration * Narrator: Today on Omega Racers Theme Song (Spider-Man: The New Animated Series theme plays) Transcript Sonic the Hedgehog (V.O.): Race of a Lifetime * The Gang We're Relaxing in the Garage watching tv * Tyler Klause: So What we do here * Fang Klause: Are be There? * Maddie Klause: Yeah, I love too * Drooper: Tyler. Just kidding me * Fleegle: Nah Are be dare yet * Bingo: So I * Adagio: Guess What * Fang, and Maddie: So You Like Armor Hero Activating * Tyler: WOW!!!! That's Great * Adagio: So You're Cool with That. * Fang Klause: Yep * Maddie Klause: Okay * Adagio: Bye * Fang, and Maddie walks go out to actrompolis * Tyler Klause: Hey Adagio! * Adagio: Yeah? * Tyler Klause: Wanna race? * Adagio: Yes! * Grey: You guys are on the race today, huh? * Tyler Klause: Yeah! * Moz: Go for it boys! * Adagio: Okay! * Drooper accidentally spills chips and soup on the road * Adagio: WHAT'S HAPPENING?!?!?! OH NO WE'RE GONNA CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!! * Tyler and Adagio crashed into the pile up * Adagio: Ow! What happened out there? * Tyler Klause: DROOPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Drooper: Uh Oh! * Fleegle, Bingo and Snorky are angry at Drooper * Adagio: I'm sorry * Drooper: WHAT DID I DO?!?! * Tyler Klause: We crash the race * Bingo: BUT I'M SORRY FOR WHAT! * Snorky: WHAT YOU TALKING ABOUT!! * Tyler Klaus: Yes! * Adagio and Tyler Gasps * Adagio: SNORKY CAN SPEAK?!?! * Tyler Klause: I Did Not See That Coming. * Snorky: I can explain... * Fleegle: Snorky! HOW COULD YOU DIDN'T TELL US?! * Moz: But why!!! * Drooper: SNORKY DID SPEAK INSTEAD OF USING A HONK!!!! * Snorky: It was a long story! Meanwhile At Viruses Inc Evox is Keeping an Eye on the Omega Racers *Evox: Yes, Snorky do speak! *Blaze: Well just little fun to you Now shall we *Roxy: Yes Let's *Roxy Creates a New Virus With Her Tablet *Dracutron: Greetings Im Dracutron *Evox: So Dracutron, what's your weakness? *Dracutron: My Weakness is the sun. *Roxy: Dracutron I Have a Job For You *Dracutron: Yes Roxy * Snorky: well know what * Fleegle: What?! * Drooper: I'm very bad but not good enough * Snorky slaps Drooper's Face * Snorky That's It * Drooper: Why * Snorky: I'll cut your tail off! * Steel Interfears the banana splits fight * Steel: OK, Ok, RELAX, Relax * Snorky: STEEL! * Steel: What's the matter with you the banana splits * Fang Klause: You Banna Splits Are Grounded! * Fang Puts the Banana Splits in the Trunk for Grounded * Fleegle: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO * Bingo: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO * Drooper: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO * Snorky: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO * The Banana Splits are Locked In the Trunk With Fang Locks It With The Key * Fleegle: How long until we behave and get ourselves ungrounded? * Bingo: I Guess We're Stuck In Here Forever * Drooper: Hey Steel! How long till we're ungrounded? * Steel: About Uh, A Year * Snorky: This Year? * Steel: Yep. * Snorky: How many days? * Steel: 10. * 10 Days Later * Fleegle: We're Stuck in this Trunck and We're Grounded * Bingo: How? * Drooper: We fight. * Snorky: I guess we're ungrounded now. Meanwhile Downstairs at the Garage * Freddy Fazbear turns The Banana Splits into stones * Maddie Klause: Oh No! Freddy Fazbear He Turns The Banana Splits into stones * Fleegle (Stone): TURN US BACK TO NORMAL!!!!!!! * Tyler Klause: We Will soon as we take care of this beary monster * The Banana Splits (Stone): Okay. * Tyler Klause: I will do it * Freddy Fazbear: I hate those splits! * Fang Klause: What you waiting for * Freddy Fazbear: What! * Adagio: Dracutron is the monster, Then creating a virus * Tyler Klause: Let's Do it Guys! * Adagio: Rockerman TRANSFORM! * Tyler, Fang, and Maddie Put there Morphers on there Waists * All: ARMOR HERO FORM, ACTIVATE! * Morpher Computers: Transformation Complete * Freddy Fazbear: WHO ARE YOU TO ATTACK ME?!?! * All: We're The Omega Racers! * Freddy Fazbear jumpscares Leah and Sarabi * Leah and Sarabi Punch Freddy Fazbear * Freddy Fazbear: I'M TRYING TO SCARE YOU!!!!!! * Both: We're Not Scared. * Dracutron: Then I Vill Drink You're Blood * Dracutron noticed the sun came up * Dracutron: The Sun It is Destroying Me * Rhino Man: Now's Our Chance! * Rhino Man Eagle Man and Tiger Man do There Final Combination Attack Called the Rhino Tempest Strike on Dracutron * Rockerman: ROCKER PUNCH!!!! * Morpher Computers: Rhino Rush, Seismic Strike, Tempest Kick * The Armor Hero Trio Did there Final Attacks on Dracutron * Rockerman destroys Dracutron * Captain Police destroys Freddy Fazbear * Dracutron: You May have Beaten Me but I'll be Back * Dracutron Teleports * Tyler Klause: Man! * Fang Klause: Come on Guys We Gotta Find Him *Maddie Klause: Right *Adagio: Come On *The Omega Racers Hurry out to the garage and into the streets Find Dracutron * Tyler Klause: Omega Racers.... * All: LET'S RACE!